Verso a verso
by AliciaBlackM
Summary: Lo había hecho. Había dejado a Ron a pesar de que hacerlo resultase tan doloroso. A pesar de todo lo que habían vivido. Volvía a respirar. Quizá una parte de su corazón estaba dormida, pero la otra era completamente libre y Hermione no se había sentido de esa manera en mucho tiempo.


**¡Hola! Le he vuelto a coger el gustillo a los retos así que me he apuntado a uno que se basa en canciones y que estaré actualizando siempre que pueda :)**

* * *

 _ **Este fic participa en el Octavo Reto "Historias en Canciones" del foro "El triángulo, donde tres, están unidos".**_

 ** _Disclaimer: Todo lo reconocible de Harry Potter es de JotaKá._**

* * *

 **Canción elegida: Anathema de Twenty One Pilots.**

 **(El significado del título no tiene nada que ver con el fic xD)**

* * *

 _Am I screaming to an empty sky?_

 _Empty sky, no way, that's me cause one half of my heart is free_

 _Empty sky, no way, that's me, cause the other half of my heart's asleep_

* * *

 ** _Vacío, dormido, libre._**

Cuando Hermione firmó los papeles del divorcio jamás pensó que sentiría como un peso se levantaría de sus hombros, sus pulmones cogiendo aire fresco y respirando completamente tranquila en mucho tiempo.

Sus músculos estaban completamente relajados y una suave sonrisa se dibujaba en su rostro mientras bajaba las escaleras del lugar, en busca de la salida. El fantasma del anillo que había llevado con orgullo durante los últimos cinco años seguía presente pero la felicidad por acabar con la opresión que sus últimos meses de matrimonio con Ronald le habían causado.

Constantes peleas sobre el trabajo, la falta de tiempo juntos, las ganas de formar una familia por parte de Ronald y las ganas de vivir la vida y viajar por todo el mundo de Hermione, habían sido algunos de los problemas principales que los habían llevado a la tomar la decisión de cortar por lo sano.

Se sentía capaz de dar un salto y desplegar sus alas para salir volando en completa libertad. Como un águila, dominando el reino de los cielos y siendo la representación más fiel de lo que ser libre significaba.

Llegó a su apartamento y entró en éste, una caja de cartón debajo de uno de sus brazos preparada para la misión que se había encomendado ese día tras dejar su firma en aquellos papeles. Dejó las cosas encima del sillón para ir a abrir a las ventanas y dejar que la luz entrase al piso, la claridad llegando al salón e iluminando la sala.

Se dirigió al cuarto y se cambió quitándose esos tacones negros que había escogido para el vestido y colocó las cosas en su sitio, poniéndose un viejo pijama que utilizaba habitualmente para limpiar la casa o simplemente para uno de esos días en los que se quería quedar en el piso comiendo fresas con azúcar viendo la televisión.

Se ató el pelo en una coleta alta y cogió la caja entre sus manos, comenzando a moverse por las estanterías de la casa mientras colocaba algunas cosas de Ronald que habían permanecido allí porque él no había vuelto en ningún momento a por ella.

Un libro de objetos muggles que Arthur le regaló, una foto de todos sus hermanos que le dio Molly por su cumpleaños número veintiséis, esa medalla al "mejor hermano del mundo" que George le había regalado y que realmente su funcionamiento era darle pequeñas descargas eléctricas a quien lo llevase.

Poco a poco la caja fue llenándose de cosas que Hermione fue cogiendo por toda la casa, dejando una extraña sensación de vacío en su pecho. Cuando terminó se sentó sobre el sillón y observó las zonas donde habían estado esas cosas pertenecientes al pelirrojo. Su sonrisa decayó lentamente y sacudió la cabeza ligeramente para quitarse esa sensación de nostalgia que la empezaba a asolar. Mandó una nota rápida con su lechuza para avisar a Ron de que podía ir a por sus cosas en cualquier momento y salió al balcón del piso.

Se sentó en el suelo y observó el cielo en el que apenas se podían ver las estrellas por las luces de Londres. Suspiró y pensó en las veces que se había encontrado en esa misma posición meses atrás después de discutir con Ronald, el cielo despejado siendo el único testigo de la manera en la que se sentía después de cada pelea, era como gritar todos sus problemas a un cielo vacío y que jamás le daría la respuesta que buscaba.

Suspiró y apoyó su cabeza contra las barras de hierro detrás de ella, una sonrisa triste dibujándose en sus labios al pensar en lo que le deparaba la vida ahora que finalmente estaba divorciada de Ron, sentía como una parte de su corazón, esa que siempre le pertenecería al pelirrojo, se había dormido después de tanto tiempo luchando contra lo que sentía, pero la otra, aquella que estaba dispuesta a disfrutar de la vida y a volver a amar, esa parte latía de manera frenética y las cuerdas que la amarraban habían desaparecido por completo.

Quizá una parte de su corazón estaba dormida, pero la otra era completamente libre y Hermione no se había sentido de esa manera en mucho tiempo.

* * *

 **¡Y ya está! Es la primera vez que escribo sobre esta pareja así que, por favor, no me matéis de manera muy violenta xD**

 **No he tenido tiempo de revisarlo ni de pedirle a nadie que lo betease así que no sé como ha quedado, espero que bien :)**

 **Todas vuestras opiniones, críticas, comentarios o cosas las podéis dejar en los reviews :)**

* * *

 **Traducción de la parte de la canción elegida:**

 _Am I screaming to an empty sky? **(¿Estoy gritando a un cielo vacío?)**_

 _Empty sky, no way, that's me cause one half of my heart is free **(Cielo vacío, de ninguna manera, ese soy porque la mitad de mi corazón es libre)**_

 _Empty sky, no way, that's me, cause the other half of my heart's asleep **(Cielo vacío, de ninguna manera, ese soy yo porque la otra mitad de mi corazón está dormido).**_

* * *

 **Besos y abrazos,**

 **AliciaBlackM.**

 **PD: ¡REVIEWS y GO!**


End file.
